Confession
by Hgirl
Summary: Scully sends Mulder a letter that changes everything.


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.

_000_

Confession

_000_

Mulder was bummed out. The week had finally pulled to an end. He walked in his apartment, soaking wet from the rain and let his coat fall to the floor and then threw his keys on the coffee table.

He plopped his sorry butt on the couch and looked at his wrist watch for the millionth time today, 7:43 pm. He passed his hand through his hair and then down his cheek. Mouth open, he sighed. He was relieved to be home at last but this was just another lonely evening watching TV and eating an ordered pizza.

He thought about those X-rated tapes he had in the bottom drawer of his desk in his office and remembered what Scully had told him went she had come across one.

He denied they were his and she had told him: I put it back in the drawer along with the other tapes that aren't yours She was something else. They always seemed to make jokes to uplift the atmosphere. He walked over to his aquarium and fed his fish. Closing the food container, he looked over to his desk where he usually leaves his mail. He roamed through. Telephone bill, junk advertising, newspaper, etc. He noticed an envelope with the name 'Mulder' written on it.

He slipped his finger through the opening in the corner and ripped it open. He read: 'Dear Mulder, Our partnership brought me, first of all, a job but also a great friendship which I share with a brilliant man. In our search for the truth, we overcame many obstacles, which I don't consider your fault. In fact, I admire your endless persuit. I can't imagine what my life would have been without you; probably less dangerous but less exciting. My attachment to you and my work with personal interest has brought us closer together. I was assigned to the X-Files to debunk your work, to bring forensic proof to find scientific explanations to the many bizarre cases. My abductions, the metal implant, the cancer, the lost of my sister and Emily, all this in a few years. Along the way, we have broken many rules and breached security in many different circumstances and we have yet to find that we no longer have access to the X-Files. Your daring and relentless fight to uncover the conspiracy of silence has made me gain respect for you after all we've been through. The truth is out there Mulder, but so are lies. I've kept strong feelings for you, for a long time and now, if it's possible my feelings are even stronger. The truth, Mulder, is that I love you. I always have and always will no matter what.

Love,  
Dana'

Mulder brought his fist to his cheek and clenched the piece of paper within. He smelled Scully's scent on the paper. Calvin Klein. Mulder was speechless. He had felt the same way, all along, but was afraid she didn't feel it also.

He grabbed his cell out of his coat pocket and dialed 555-0166.

'Hey Scully, it's me. I read your note and I think we both know now what this means. Scully? Are you there?'

'Yeah? I'm here, Mulder. I'm just shocked.'

'I can't believe it, either. Where are you, Scully?'

'I'm on my way.'

She hung up the phone. She drove to his place, gathering up her strength to face him. Was it going to be awkward?

Mulder took the elevator down to meet her. He went outside and waited until he saw her car turn the curve. She pulled up the parking lot and turned the engine off. Mulder stood there, in the rain. His hair was all messy and his skin was moist. He watched her flick her belt off and step out of the car, locking the door before walking towards him. Her auburn hair flew in the wind. She approached him and he hugged her tightly placing a hand over her head to protect her from the rain. With his arm wrapped around her waist, he guided her up to his apartment.

They sat on the couch and faced in other, eyes gazing at one another. Her deep blue pools sent messages to his soft hazel eyes. He took her hands in his and pressed them back against his chest. His breathing was erratic.

'I love you Dana.'

She wiped a raindrop off his lower lip with her index finger and bit her lip longing for him to kiss her.

'What are you waiting for?' she asked him. He leaned in an kissed her softly at first but lust arose and took over. She pulled him deeper into the kiss and they leaned back onto the couch. Scully rested her body over Mulder's. She wanted this moment to never end, so they wouldn't have to face their platonic working environment.

Monday 10: 23 am. FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.

They had the most wonderful weekend together. Mulder and Scully were both in their basement office when A.D. Skinner came to talk to them.

'I heard about you two.'

Mulder was sitting back in his chair behind his desk and Scully stood beside him. She gave him one of her looks.

'Heard what?' Mulder asked.

'Agent Spender saw you two kissing in the evidence lab this morning,' he said angrily.

Scully's look intensified. She went from embarrassed to mad.

'Sir, with all due respect., Scully lowered her voice 'I .'

'Save it Agent. You will be reassigned a.s.a.p.'

'You're kidding?' Mulder exclaimed.

'Yeah. Actually, I am,' Skinner replied.

'So, we're not loosing our jobs?'

'No. I knew someday you two would get together, it was just a matter of time. You should keep the gushy stuff for home from now on, is that clear?'

'Crystal. Thank you, sir.'

'Keep it under wraps so I don't loose my job. Oh and, one more thing, I need those reports on the case file by four, got it?' He said raising his voice and taking authority.

'Sure thing, boss,' Mulder answered.

When Skinner left and closed the door on his way out, Mulder got up and took Scully in his arms. The door opened once more.

'I mean it, Agents,' Skinner groaned.

Scully pushed Mulder back and told him to cool down. How was that possible being in the same room as this sexy G-woman. He would have to try, for his sake.

THE END


End file.
